1. Field
The subject matter disclosed herein relates to digital data processing systems and data transferring, and more particularly to methods and systems for controlling or limiting access by computers on at least one network to other resources available on the network based, at least in part, on transactional artifacts.
2. Information
The demand to access or otherwise transfer data (e.g., download digital content) using networked data processing systems (e.g., network resources, computers and other like devices) continues to increase, especially as the capability of the devices and supporting communication infrastructure continues to evolve. Digital content service providers continue to invest significant resources to meet this demand, and to further interest in the availability of such digital content. While some service providers allow users unfettered access to all or portions of such digital content, other service providers seek to control or otherwise limit access to all or portions of such digital content. As used herein, the term digital content is intended to represent any digital content that may be represented using digital data.
When desired, a service provider may implement digital content access control using one or more digital rights management techniques. For example, some service providers require users to enter into some type of transactional relationship with the service provider. The relationship may, for example, include an agreement between a service provider and a user regarding certain rights associated with the digital content and possibly certain privileges or responsibilities that one or both parties may have as part of the relationship. With some relationships, for example, a service provider may require the user to provide some form of compensation for accessing digital content. For example, a user may be required to pay a subscription fee, a one time fee, or the like, to the service provider.
Unfortunately, often times the protections implemented by a service provider to protect digital content may become compromised, either through intentional or unintentional actions of others. For example, some users act contrary to the relationship by improperly sharing a security token, or other information or data that allows other users to gain unauthorized access to the digital content associated with the relationship.